A chain track frame of this kind is known from DE 100 17 157 B4. The chain track frame is mounted on a cutting machine and aligned transversely to a cutting blade of the cutting machine. The chain track frame receives the slices of material that are separated by the cutting blade in order to transport them transversely with respect to the cutting plane. The chain track frame has a sturdy frame to which individual components are attached. So, for example, a pressure roller is pivotably mounted on the frame to receive individual slices of material. Also attached to the frame are guide rollers, over which transport chains are guided circumferentially. The frame itself is made up of a plurality of individual parts which are riveted or bolted together.